Broken Dolls and Broken Noses
by JullietteO'Hara
Summary: Set directly after 5x03 when Castle breaks Gates's Gemini collectibles. At the Paley Festival 2014 interview when they asked the cast their dream scene/episode. Penny said she "just wants to be in a boxing ring with Nathan," so I wrote it. Penny Johnson Jerald, this is for you!


_**A/N: This is set directly after 5x03 when Castle breaks Gates's Gemini collectibles. I was watching the Paley Festival 2014 interview when they asked the cast their dream scene/episode. Penny said she "just wants to be in a boxing ring with Nathan," so I wrote it. I think it would be really cool if she saw this and I don't have a twitter, so if you like it enough spread the word and maybe she'll read it! **__**Just a fun little scene, no copyright intended. Penny Johnson Jerald, this is for you!**_

"Castle! No! Put me down!" Kate yelled as Castle picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. "This is not how you fight!" In her mind she could not believe she agreed to spar with Castle. Sure, it was his idea but if any of the uniforms came up and saw them like that, she'd be in deep trouble.

"If it isn't how you fight Kate, why did you let me pick you up?" he asked, walking in circles around the boxing ring, wriggling Kate over his shoulder.

"I didn't! You caught my punch and threw me up here. Castle put me down!" she said, thrashing her legs.

"I don't know I kind of like the view." She couldn't see his face but Kate felt his smirk.

"Rick!"

"Fine," he said begrudgingly, dropping Kate hard on the mat.

"I can't believe you did that!" she said, jumping up to her feet and throwing a foot in his side. He winced, but Kate knew she hadn't kicked very hard.

"Really?" he asked, bringing his arm up to block to another kick.

"Okay, well maybe…" Kate responded, ducking as he threw a kick in her direction and throwing a punch of her own. He grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him, pecking her lips with his own.

"Why…?" Kate started but Castle used her distracted state to sweep her legs out from under her, cutting off her sentence. She fell to the mat, and he quickly pinned her down. Kate tried to move but Castle was too big.

"I win," he said with a Cheshire grin. Kate glared at him but he didn't care. He laughed and stood up, offering Kate a hand that she flicked away. "Who wants some?" Castle shouted to the seemingly empty room, his arms up with triumph.

"I do believe I could take you, Mr. Castle." Castle turned his head in the direction of the voice. Emerging from the shadows was Victoria Gates. She'd ditched her formal work attire and was clad in workout leggings and a tank top.

Castle, feeling cocky, responded, "Are you sure, Captain? I am pretty good."

"Oh, I'm sure Mr. Castle. I enjoy a challenge and I don't believe the tactics you used on Detective Beckett will be as effective on me." Castle turned sheepishly to Kate, whose scowl was hidden by the blush rising in her cheeks. Gates smirked and put on boxing gloves she'd been carrying with her.

"Very well then," Castle said. Kate shrugged and maneuvered her way out of the ring, passing Gates as she left.

"Kick his ass, Sir" Kate whispered.

"Oh, I intend to, Detective."

"I heard that!" Castle yelled.

"Love you, Castle!" Kate laughed and settled on the sidelines. Gates proceeded to stretch while Castle hopped around the mat, throwing punches into the air and making faces at Kate. She was smiling but inside her stomach was doing flips at the idea Rick was going to get beaten up by Gates.

Eventually, the pair turned to each other and took their stance. Castle tried to look as nonchalant as possible, while Gates had fire in her eyes. Kate noticed she had a strong stance compared to Castle's, whose legs were too far apart and whose arms weren't high enough.

"Detective will you do the honors?"

"Three…Two…One…Fight!" Kate called. Gates was fast, striking like a cobra. She landed a quick jab in Castle's right side and was a good five feet away before he knew what hit him. Concern etched across Castle's face. He knew he was in trouble. Castle dug his heels into the mat and prepared to strike but Gates threw a foot into his midsection before he had the chance.

"You're good," he said, breathlessly.

"I can't say the same." Castle threw a punch to Gates' right side. It barely gazed her shoulder before she pushed it away. Castle jumped back and began to devise another strategy. Kate sat on the side, biting her nails. She knew, even though she'd joked about it, it would not end well. Gates stood tall, her arms ready, and her feet light. She knew who was going to win and it wasn't going to be Castle.

She threw her leg up, aiming at his midsection and surprisingly (to Castle too) he caught her leg. He twisted it and Gates fell to the mat, landing on her stomach with a groan. Castle and Kate gave shocked laughs. Gates recovered quickly and, much to Castle's dismay, was back on her feet in a matter of seconds. She threw a punch at his shoulder but he blocked it. They walked in a circle for a few moments, unsure of what to do next. Gates made the first move, jabbing Castle in the stomach. He hunched over in pain just in time for his nose to connect with Gates' flying fist. Blood began to flow immediately.

"Ouch!" Castle said, clutching his throbbing nose. Kate jumped up and ran to Castle.

"Oh, Mr. Castle, I am so sorry," Gates apologized, wiping the blood from her hand.

"No Captain, it's okay. I'm tough." Kate giggled as she ran her hand up and down his back.

"He's _incredibly_ tough," she agreed. Gates ran out of the ring and into the locker room for tissues.

"Your sarcasm is noted and unappreciated. Jeez this hurts," Castle groaned. Gates came back with a few towels.

"Detective, you may want to take him to the emergency room. Again, I am unbelievably sorry."

"Yeah, I think I will do that. Thanks, Captain," Kate said, taking the towels and holding them against Rick's face.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry."

"It's alright," Rick sighed, leaning on Kate to stand up. "Are we even for the doll thing, now?" Gates laughed and nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Castle. We'll call it even." He stumbled out of the precinct gym, clutching tightly to Kate's waist.

* * *

"I still can't believe she broke my nose," Castle wined as he and Kate rode the elevator to homicide's floor.

"Stop touching it," Kate reprimanded, flicking his hand away from his face. "At least they could fix it in the hospital. And hey, you're still ruggedly handsome."

"Thank you. I needed that."

"No problem," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek just before the doors opened.

"Yo, Castle! What happened to your nose, bro?" Esposito called from across the bullpen.

"Dude, your eyes are all black, too," Ryan added.

"I hadn't noticed," Rick said sarcastically. "Never get in a fight with Gates. She may not look it, but she can totally take you."

"Gates broke your nose?" Esposito said, shocked.

"It was an accident, but yes," Kate informed the boys. Just then the subject of their conversation exited the break room, with a coffee mug in hand.

"And how are you today, Mr. Castle?" she asked, setting the coffee cup down in front of his chair.

"I'm toughing it out, Captain. Thanks for the coffee."

"Anything. Again, I am so deeply sorry."

"It is fine, Sir."

"Very well then. Get back to work you three," she said to the detectives, who'd been watching their exchange in awe.

"Dude."

"Bro."

"Castle." The wonderstruck detectives said in unison.

"I may let her break my nose if I could get a raise," Ryan laughed.

"Not worth it," Esposito commented.

"You heard her," Kate said, "let's get to work."

"Maybe a little worth it," Castle whispered to Kate. She just laughed and began to dive into the pile of paperwork on her desk.


End file.
